


Gather all the rebels now.

by RayrayQ (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Academy X, F/M, I Write Everything Instead of Sleeping, mostly one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayrayQ
Summary: Stories about the new X-men and some one shots mixed in.—“You did what?” Sooraya asked, “Sooraya we’re gonna play a game of this never happened.” Noriko said.





	1. Power Surge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is mostly a mashup of one shots of new X-men and stories and this is probably gonna be put on pause cause of some health stuff so enjoy while it lasts.

‘_Why won’t they just work_.’ A teenage girl with short spiky hair though slamming a pill bottle to the ground,She clenched her fist tightly and bolts of electricity we’re swirling around her hands,She reached inside a backpack that looked like it’s seen better days and pulled out a pair of gloves ‘This sucks first the pills don’t and now I have to wear these damn gloves just so I can touch something.’ She thought.

Noriko was a mutant a person born with special abilities that manifest at the onset of puberty,Some people could control their gifts but Nori’s were almost impossible for her to control,the slightly hint of anger caused massive volts of electricity to flow throughout her body and she could barely control them without her ‘medicine’ and now her body built up an immunity to it.

”What the hell am I supposed to do now.” She thought aloud, “Well you could put the bottle in the bin at least.” A voice said,Nori spun around and say a young woman who looked to be Native American,”Who the hell are you.” Nori said taking of one of the gloves “Okay calm down I just wanna talk to you.” The woman said,”We just did now leave.” Nori said,”Please,I’ll buy you some food over there.” The woman said pointing at the diner across the street.

Nori was weary to talk to adults but the easiest way to convince a homeless teen to tell you anything was to buy them a fresh meal and she wasn’t going to pass that up “Okay but can you at least tell me your name Miss.” The girl said walking towards her carefully checking if anyone was going to jump out and mug her,”I’m Danielle Moonstar.”

————

“This is so good.” Nori said taking a huge bite of the burger Danielle or Dani as she liked to be called brought for her “So what ya wanna talk about.” She asked “I teach at school for young mutants and-“ but Nori cut her off “No!” The girl said “You didn’t let me finish.” Dani said “You didn’t need to,Look I get it you want me to attend school and learn but with these-“ she paused showing Dani her hand and the bolts of electricity running across it “-being near people isn’t really an option.

”I can’t even wear these for too long because I can barely move my hands.” Nori said gesturing to the thick gloves “..What if I told you I know someone that can help you control your powers.” Dani asked “If I knew you weren’t a teacher or an X-man I’d think you were crazy.” Nori said getting up “Listen I’ll go with you but only cause I trust you a little and because you’d probably call the cops about a teen who’s probably a runaway.” Nori said walking outside with Dani.

“How would you know?” she asked “After a while on the streets you learn three things,how to read people,how to pick locks and how to avoid cops and people who wonder where your parents are.” Nori said “Teenagers.” Dani mumbled “You forget the most important rule as jubilee says always be able to out run people.” She said “Who said I couldn’t run.” Nori asked smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s appears that Miss Ashida’s powers are a bit..Self destructive.” Dr. McCoy said,Nori sitting in the med bay after a bit of an incident “It’s wasn’t that bad.” Nori said,”I didn’t me to overload lights.” She added weakly,After being in school for three days It was apparent that the needed more than gloves to control her powers “Well we have two options it’s either we implement the use of power dampener or nanites.” The Blue Doctor Said, “But the nanites might sort circuit from constant exposure form electric-“ He was politely cut Dani.

”So I’ll have to ask Forge if he can make her power dampers.” She asked “Yes I think it’s best for everyone.” Hank said going back his help someone, “Just great now I won’t just be a walking taser but a walking taser with gauntlets.” Nori Said “Look on the bright side you won’t go around electrocuting your roommates anymore.” Dani Said, One off Nori’s Roommates had literal metal in her hands and feet and got shocked on a regular basis.

”Don’t remind me I’ve been here for three days now Laura is already sleeping in the tree outside.” Nori Said, Remembering the hearth the girl gave Sooraya after finding her “Okay go get ready we’ll be leaving in an hour.” Dani Said tossing the girl her coat.

————

“I would like to leave.” Said the voice of Laura Kinney as she looked around the infirmary,”You can If you want to.” Emma Frost said plainly, Laura Kinney was a clone of Weapon X aka Wolverine and currently a student at the Xavier school after being found by the X-men and was afraid of Labs, infirmaries and pretty much everything that had do with science.

”Laura all your here to do is learn some basic first aid for now.” Emma said, “I am aware but I do not feel comfortable being in here.” Laura said, Emma couldn’t help but sigh, Laura was smart and could easily asset peoples injuries and was more than capable of treating them but after every thing the girl went through she wasn’t willing to go anywhere near medical equipment, Hell it took both Kurt and Bishop to drag her to the med bay for a check up.

“Listen Laura, You were thought how to hurt people right?” The woman asked, Laura slowly nodded “Now you can learn to heal people without the use of force.” Emma said, “....May I learn how to do that.” The young girl asked “It’s your choice.” Emma said “I would like to learn First Aid then.” Laura Said and Nurse Annie ushered her over “Do you think this is a good idea Emma, You shouldn’t get her hopes up.” Hank asked her as soon as the girl was preoccupied “She’s fully capable of learning Hank you said yourself she has a photographic memory.” She responded.

“It looks like you have three new protégés Hank.” Emma said as she saw David Josh and Laura going through reports “Yes now David and Josh have someone to stop them from killing each other.” Hank replied, The two boys haded each other are constantly at each other’s necks especially now since Josh was helping out in the med bay. “You’re wrong Foley you miscalculated.” David Said glaring at the blonde “No I’m not if you review-“ Josh shot back but Laura cut him off by simply taking smacking them both upside the head and pointing out their both wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you have any Questions Ideas or Comments.


	3. Art project.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian has to explain why his arms broken and why the gyms green and Sooraya is very pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I’m typing on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.

**Xavier school, Med Bay**.

”Julian do you care to explain as to why your arm is broken.” Laura asked, After helping in the med bay for a couple weeks she knew the ropes and was pretty much a second nurse and in emergency a paramedic, “Umm I tripped on the carpet.” He sheepishly answered “I was unaware that they stopped bolting the carpet down.” She said raising an eyebrow, “Also do you know why Sooraya dragged you here saying something about ‘Paint’ while giving you a-“ she paused “Tongue lashing.” She added after finding the right phrase.

”You’re going to have to tell Laura eventually.” Sooraya said as she made her way into the bay, “Apparently Julian thought is was a good idea to wage war on the New Mutants squad and Nori retaliated.” She said to nurse.

**Four Hours earlier,**

‘This is gonna be too good.’ Julian though, as he watched the New mutants squad as they say enjoyed the lunch, He levitated a couple of balloons filled with paint (Don’t tell Kevin) right above their heads then dropped them, “AH CRAP!!” Laurie shouted glaring at the hellion, Getting red paint out of blonde hair was gonna take a while “Keller what the hell.” David growled trying to clean his glasses, “It’s just a prank, Wait a minute where’s sonic the hedgehog.” Julian asked.

Noriko cleared her throat, With a smile on her face the black haired girl said “Oh it’s a prank, Then you won’t mind if I returned to favor.” Said smirking.

**Present, Med bay.**

”She broke your arm because of paint.” Laura asked, Noriko had some anger issues but breaking an arm was something she refrained from do “No can I finish the story X.” He said, Laura flinched at the nickname be motioned for him to continue.

**An hour earlier,**

”I hope Keller likes paint still like when it’s on him.” Nori said, She was pouring some yellow paint(Again don’t tell Kevin) in to his bag after taking the books out “What are you doing with my bag Nori.” Julian asked, He was in a pretty good mood now and had forgotten about his art project, “Can I borrow your chem book Mr. Worthington gave us homework and I lost mine.” She asked, Julian opened his and got covered in yellow paint.

”Now were even.” Nori said, Patting him on the back, “Why is my brother covered in paint Noriko.” A confused voice asked, The two turned around saw Sooraya who was looking at the two clearly confused, Nori smirked “Hey Soori do you know what Julian did earlier.

**Present, Med bay**.

”So you tried to stop Nori from telling Sooraya and instead slipped and broke your arm.” Laura asked, “Yeah pretty much.” Julian Said. “Julian can you put those statements in writing cause I legally have to put this on record to give to Miss Frost.” Laura said, It was then Julian realized he screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos plz.


	4. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the gang takes some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't written in awhile..... Fine it's been months sue I've been through a lot a finally have some ideas to share so enjoy.

"Why did they do this i-it's not fair!" Cessily cried using poor little Laura Kinney as a pillow.

The teenagers were in all in the redheads dorm were they managed to smuggle in a TV(were Nori found it is a mystery) and were having a movie marathon in honor of a three day weekend.

Sadly Cessily decided to watch her favorite movie series.

"Told you not to watch Star Wars." Brian said trying to watch the rest of the movie."

"Yeah Cess you get too emotional." Julian added taking a handful of popcorn.

"Hey at least you can watch it all from the beginning now." Santo chimed in, Laura and Cessily both raised their eyebrows.

"You can watch the whole saga, like start from the prequels." He said Ignoring Julian's frantic gesture of shut up.

Cessily stop and stared at him then started to cry again "Anakin and Pamde!" How the silver girl could cry was a mystery.

"Shit! Change the movie quick."

########

"Which horror movie do you guys want to watch?" Brain asked.

"Can we watch Resident Evil please." Laura piped up.

Everyone in the room turned to her with a looks of horror.

"Get out." Josh said, looking at her like she committed blasphemy on the horror movie gods.

"I though you enjoyed Vendetta?" Laura asked tilting her head in confusing.

"Oh we though you were talking about the live one's." Cessily said, she calmed down from early.

"There are live action films?" Laura asked.

"Ye-" "No there are not." Josh said after covering the Cessily mouth.

########

Sooraya walked back to the dorm only to find the whole crew out like a light except Laura who was watching the end credits.

"What do you wish to watch?" Laura asked handing her the remote.

"Anything without the spoilers of our friends." She said.

"You love them." "But I also love movies within constant chatting, pass the popcorn." Laura threw it at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below and leave kudos if you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed this even though it’s a little shitty.


End file.
